Talk:Main Page
Hi, I was wondering if you won't mind me doing a Matrix Wiki based on the Films since this is based off the game. What do you say?http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/User:SGCommand SGCommand :When I created the Matrix wiki, I expected it to be used for the game and the film, and any other related spin offs. Is there any reason to separate them since they are surrounding the same topic, and likely to include a lot of duplicated information if the two wikis are split. Angela 09:21, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) This is for the Online game. It says so. I am doing a one for the films. http://www.wikicities.com/wiki/User:SGCommand SGCommand I think you're looking for this site: Dictionary of the Matrix. Gens1s 20:25, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) :Is that GFDL? Angela 12:57, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) :: There's no notice on the site that says either way. I'm not sure. Gens1s 22:00, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) If the wikis are going to be split, then I suggest the one about the game be renamed to "MatrixOnline", and the films goes at the Matrix.wikicities domain. However, I'm not yet convinced the two need to be split. Are there any reasons to do this? Angela 12:57, 14 Apr 2005 (EDT) : I think the domain change would be fine. The site and game are both still pretty young, but there would probably need to be a notice on the new site (if created) to point people to the game site. Gens1s 22:00, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) Hello, i think the reason is clear. The MatrixOnline wiki is supposed to help the gamers who play the game. If you play, you need inofmation about many things all days, hours after hours. Example, where a NPC is, or where to find a fragement of code,... I think this could be mor clear to have all these pieces of info in one site, clearly way. if we confond Matrix movies stuff and MXO stuffs, it would be more hard to find your wa in an effective time. Time is important whithin the matrix :D that's my own point, react it ! Rorist I don't think this wiki should be split. See Star Wars Wiki for example. It's all about Star Wars films, games, books, comics, etc. Let The Matrix fans know they have ONE wiki, that is matrix dot wikicities dot com. --LouCypher ☎ 13:54, 15 Apr 2005 (EDT) : Although pointing out the Star Wars wiki is a valid point, if you'll look at their game section, it is simply a discussion of what games exist, not how to play them, like the Star Wars Galaxies Wiki. The recent is actually a community-driven strategy guide. Gens1s 22:00, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) ---- When I asked to start this wiki, I had intended for it to be just for the game, but put a Matrix Lore section in case someone wanted to discuss the movies. I've kinda flip-flopped on whether it would be best to have a wiki for the movies and one for MxO, but I'll throw some things out. First, there are now and will be in the future other Matrix games besides MxO, so I could see someone arguing that the site should be able to support those games as well. Second, MxO is intended as a continuation of the movie storyline, so there is a story-line relation. Third, there is a precident for split wikis (see the Star Wars Wiki and the Star Wars Galaxies Wiki (which was the inspiration for starting this site). Fourthly, MxO players do have very different needs than Matrix film fans, such as discussing game strategies, player organizations, and the like. I guess what I'm really saying is that there's no clear answer about where there should be one site or two. I personally lean towards the notion of this site remaining primarily game-centric, but it's not my descision. I view the site as an open-source strategy guide for an online game, but this is a community site, so if the community would like to categorize the site for the Matrix movies, comics, and individual games, then that's that. Remember, there's no one person to decide the direction of the site, but rather the community of readers. Gens1s 22:00, 17 Apr 2005 (UTC) In response I am ready and willing to make the Matrix Films wiki and I will link to here SGCommand thanks removing spam Vbrtrmn, i dont know about a password, we can remove all the spam at this time.. that we really need is writers to fullfill the wiki. personnaly i dont have enough time to do it now.. but this summer.. --Rorist 08:38, 18 May 2005 (UTC)